Daily tasks
The daily login bonus is a window that appears on your screen when you first log in, along with various other windows, such as the news screen and various ruby offers if they are running. Every task you do gives you a reward. Every 3 tasks grants you a bonus set of rewards. Doing all 12 daily tasks gives you 100 rubies. Rewards vary by level and day as well, with time skips, powerful troops (such as Veteran troops or travelling Knights), tools, and also resources. These daily tasks are good if you need time skips to repair/upgrade/build items, as they are the easiest way to get them. The tasks have names, such as "Dust and Sand", "Ice and Snow", as well as "Small Gifts". The Tasks (some are to L70+ players only) Indiviual tasks *Show your face - Log in once a Day. Reward: 2 1-minute Time Skip, 1-5 minute Time Skip *Deep pockets - Spend at least 1 ruby. Reward: 2-10 minute Time Skip, 1 30 minute Time Skip *All that glitters is gold - Collect the required amount of taxes (5,540 for an L70). Reward: 3 Battering rams, 1 Iron ram *Behind closed doors - Spy on 5 targets (they don't have to be 5 different targets to count) - Reward: 2 Banners, 1 War Banner *Law and order - Defeat a Robber Baron Castle (L25 or higher for L70s) - Reward: 2 5-minute Time skips, 1 10 minute Time Skip *Fire and brimstone - Defeat 1 Cultist's Tower in Fire Peaks - Reward: 3 Mantlet, 1 Cast iron mantlet *Craftmanship - Create a equipment item or gem an the alliance smithy - Reward: 2 1-minute Time Skip, 1-5 minute Time Skip *Small gifts - Collect 10 resource donations from your citizens - Reward: 2 Mantlets, 2 Banners *Recruit troops - recruit at least 1 troop - Reward: 3 Scaling ladders, 3 Banners *Your Scratch my Back - Ask your alliance for help at least once - Reward: 2 1-minute Time Skip, 1-5 minute Time Skip *Take what you can get! - Complete one mission at the Mission post - Reward: 4 1-minute Time Skip, 1-5 minute Time Skip *Every little bit helps - collect items in the wheelbarrows five times - Reward: 2 Mantlets, 2 Banners *Tools of war - Produce or buy 1 tool - Reward: 3 Scaling ladders, 1 Siege tower *Ice and snow - Defeat 1 Barbarian Tower in Everwinter Glacier - Reward: 3 Scaling ladders, 1 Siege tower *Articulate - Write a message in the alliance chat - Reward: 3 Battering rams, 1 Iron ram *Twisted firestarter - Do a Sabotage without being caught - Reward: 3 Mantlets, 1 Cast iron mantlet Complete 3 tasks (these change daily) *1 Flaming arrow, 1 30-minute Time Skip, 5 mantlets *1 Castle Gate Reinforcement, 3 10-minute skips, 5 battering rams *2 5-minute Time Skips, 2 10-minute Time Skips, 5 Scaling ladders, 1 Hurling rock *1 Hurling rock, 1 30-minute Time Skip, 5 Scaling ladders *1 Hurling Rock, 5 5-minute Time Skips, 5 Scaling Ladders Complete 6 tasks *2 10-minute Time Skips, 1 30-minute Time Skip, 10 Battering rams, 2 Castle gate reinforcements *2 Castle Gate Reinforcements, 5 10-minute Time Skips, 10 Battering rams *2 10-minute Time Skips, 1 30-minute Time Skip, 10 Scaling ladders, 2 Hurling rocks *10 Battering rams, 2 Castle gate reinforcements, 5,000 Food *2 Castle Gate Reinforcements, 1 random Level 2 Gem, 10 Battering rams *10 Mantlets, 2 Flaming Arrows, 5 10-minute Time Skips Complete 9 tasks *20 Scaling Ladders, 5 Hurling rocks, random epic piece of equipment *2 30-minute Time Skips, 1 1-hour Time Skips, 5 Veteran Heavy Crossbowman, 5 Veteran two-handed swordsman *5 Castle gate reinforcements, 20 Battering rams, 1 random Level 3 Gem *5 Veteran Heavy Crossbowman, 5 Veteran two-handed swordsman, random epic piece of equipment *250 Iron ore, 20 Scaling ladders, 5 Hurling rocks Complete all 12 Tasks *Always 100 Rubies Category:Other